


Not a Bad Shot

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the fun fair, trying to win a plushie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Shot

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted June 2007

"Ah, Bikky, that's the sixteenth time you tried," Ryo started, careful not to sound like he was trying hard not to laugh at Bikky's indignified expression. "Perhaps it's time to - "

"- face you're a complete loser," Dee finished with a wide grin.

"Shut up!" Bikky said, glowering at Dee. "I'm going to win one of those plushies. Uhm, Ryo, could you borrow me some money? I'll pay you back ASAP, promise. Pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, Bikky, but I really don't think that's such a good idea." Ryo raised his hands.

Bikky's glance passed over Dee, who snorted, before settling on Carol.

"What? Like, no way!" Carol huffed. "You're the one who said you were going to win me a plushie, and now you want to borrow money from me? Forget it, mister."

"How was I supposed to know this stupid machine was broken?" Bikky kicked the machine in question, yelping as his foot connected with it. "Ouch! This sucks!"

Carol rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame the machine for the fact that you're stupid," Dee said.

"Oh, come on, Dee," Carol retorted quickly, noticing the murderous expression on Bikky's face. "It's obvious that machine's just never going to let anyone get a plushie, ever. It's nothing more than a trick to get people to spend lots of money trying to get one."

"Yeah, Dee. If you think you can do better, why don't _you_ give it a try," Bikky said. "Betcha can't get one either."

"What would I want with a stupid plushie?" Dee demanded. "I'm not some kid!"

"You jerk! You're just too cheap to get a plushie for my Ryo!" Bikky accused.

"Who's being cheap around here? I'm not the one pestering my girlfriend for money!" Dee said. "And what's with the 'my Ryo', huh? He's totally mine!"

"Don't you just want to hit him sometimes?" Carol asked Ryo conversationally.

Ryo smiled. "Didn't I hear you say you'd like to get one of those really big teddy-bears?"

"You take that back, you pervert!" Bikky yelled, balling his fists.

"I'd love to get one of those, only ... " Carol hesitated.

Ryo made a bow. "I may not be quite as good a shot as Dee, and I can't promise you anything more than that I'll do my humble best to win you one, but I think I stand a fair chance."

"Kyaa! You're the best, Ryo." Carol beamed, darted a quick look at Bikky and Dee who were still glaring at each other and gave Ryo a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's ditch those two losers and go get us some real boyfriends!"

"Now, wait just one friggin' minute!" Dee said. "Who are you calling a 'loser'?"

"You, moron, and she's right, too." Bikky stuck out his tongue.

"If anyone's going to shoot you a giant teddybear, it's going to be me, missy," Dee informed Carol. "So you'd better be nice to me, if you want one."

"Well, thanks a lot for your vote of confidence," Ryo said, stung.

"Hey, no offense, man." Dee shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

"I bet Ryo's a way better shot than you are," Bikky declared.

"Yes, Dee, why don't you make this a contest between the two of you?" Carol proposed, her eyes sparkling. "The winner gets to give me the teddybear in exchange for a kiss."

Bikky's face fell.

"Like I'd _want_ to get kissed by a floorboard like you," Dee scowled. "If I win, I want Ryo to kiss me. In public."

Ryo flushed. "Dee, that's - "

"Fine! He's not going to lose anyway!" Bikky said confidently. "Ryo's totally going to kick your ass!"

Carol bobbed her head. Ryo's shoulders slumped.

Dee rubbed his hands. "We'll just see about that, shall we?"


End file.
